


Warmth of the Glaive

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bathing, Comforting, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: Angelica wondered if the Astrals hated her. It sure felt so. Today, everything that could go wrong went wrong. She brought the wrong shoes to training, couldn’t focus, her public transit card messed up, they didn’t have the toy she wanted to buy Allie in the shops anymore, and to top her already horrible day, a car had sped past her and splashed her with water. She felt like crying. Or murder. Either sounded really tempting at the moment.





	Warmth of the Glaive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stunninglyignis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stunninglyignis/gifts).



> A belated wedding present to my friend Heather who asked me to write a fluffy piece where Nyx warmed up and took care of our OC Angelica Venita.

Angelica wondered if the Astrals _hated_ her. It sure felt so. Today, everything that could go wrong went wrong. She brought the wrong shoes to training, couldn’t focus, her public transit card messed up, they didn’t have the toy she wanted to buy Allie in the shops anymore, and to _top her already horrible day,_ a car had sped past her and splashed her with water. She felt like crying. Or murder. Either sounded really tempting at the moment.

Dragging her feet towards her apartment, she was relieved that Allie had a sleepover at a classmate of hers. Now she could just look like a slob on her couch, hair in a bun and inhaling that big bowl of honey ice cream with whipped cream that waited for her. But first, a burning hot shower to stop her feeling like being hugged by the Glacian.

She opened the door and froze when she heard soft music playing, light coming from her living room. Huh? A knife appeared in her hand as she took her shoes off at the door. Placing them quietly on the floor and carefully closing the door, she sneaked through the shadows and tried to figure out who it could be.

“Welcome home, Angie,” a warm voice rumbled with a little smile. Angelica sighed in relief as she put her knife away and walked in normally into the living room. The sight froze her on the spot, jaw becoming a bit slack.

Nyx Ulric lounged in a chair straight across of her, no shirt covering that delicious chest of his. The web-like scars on his chest like the marks lightning left if it hit the ground standing out more because of the flame Nyx played with in his hand. Astrals, could one name a vision hotter than the one she witnessed right now.

The sultry look melted off his face as his grey-blue eyes softened. As he stood up, he closed his hand and made the flames disappeared. No, bring them back! They could warm her up. “Ah, Angie, you look like a drowned cat,” he cooed as he wrapped his arms around her, smiling as she slapped his chest weakly. “Welcome home.”

Angelica closed her eyes in a sigh when he pressed his firm lips against hers, feeling her lips warming up because of his touch. Tilting her head, she kissed him back deeper. Nyx shivered as her ice-cold hand brushed over his chest, and he pulled back.

“My sweet Angel, so cold.” He took her hands and blew hot air on them. Angelica wincing slightly as her hands slowly warmed up, and it was not a pleasurable sensation. “It's good I've a bath ready for you.”

“You do?” She beamed at him, making him chuckle and press a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“Yes, I do. C’mon and let's get you out of these wet clothes. We can't have you get sick.” Angelica followed obediently. Who would argue against this man wanting to take care of you? She wasn't that stupid.

They moved into the bathroom where candles lit up the room, bubbles filled the bathtub and the scent of vanilla made her relax. Nyx’s touch could only be described as gentle, his hands careful as he helped her out of her wet clothes and dropping them to the floor. He pressed kisses on her cheeks and shoulder and murmured sweet things to her. She moved her hands into his hair, massaging his scalp as the silver clasps in his braid brushed against her skin.

When he had removed all her clothes, he lifted her up as she squeaked. He snickered cheekily and placed her carefully in the tub. “You better join me!” Angelica huffed before moaning as the hot water chased away the cold, soothing her stiff muscles.

“In a moment, love. I need to wash your hair first and all those things,” he murmured tenderly as he crouched down beside the tub, brushing his rough fingers against her cheek. Angelica smiled. Nyx was the best with taking care of people’s hair. It was a hobby of his, moonlighting at it for some extra spending money. And oh boy, did he love her curls.

“You spoil me.”

“Am I not allowed to spoil my darling?” he drawled amused as he grabbed the hair products he needed to wash her hair properly. Angelica hummed as she sunk deeper into the water, putting her hair into the water to get rid of the cold water in it. Large hands moved into her hair and massaged gently, making her toes curl happily. The chill in her bones, along with the stress, disappearing slowly. “Long day today?”

She nodded as he tapped her shoulder, and she sat up, hugging her legs to her chest. She heard a squirt and a few moments later, his hands spread the shampoo in her hair. “Yeah. Everything that could go wrong went wrong today. Just wanted to cry and eat my ice cream.”

He kissed her cheek in response. “You can still cry if you want, and after I've put the conditioner in, I'll get you your ice cream.”

“Nah, don't feel like crying anymore. You're here, and you're like a warm flame.” She could feel he smile appearing on his face.

Everyone always though that Nyx did not know doubt or insecurity, all because of the confident face he showed the world. But she knew differently. He worried and fret like everyone else, had his moments of doubts and his bad days. They thought he would be rough and a bit selfish – somehow that being the stereotype of men from Galadh.

Ha. Jokes on them. His touch melted her like hot butter on toast. His heart bigger than Eos, but he didn't let many see it. Angelica was one of the lucky ones.

“How was your day.”

“Better than yours.” She snorted amused. “Only training today and it went well. Quite uneventful.” She nodded understanding as he added more shampoo to her long curls. She hoped he wasn't send out to a mission soon. The Kingsglaive always send out to far battles while the Crownsguard usually stayed in the City or took care of daemon and monster problems. He was one of the best, the _Hero_. But he was part of her heart so she naturally worried about him.

“Stop it, Angie,” he rumbled as he grabbed the shower head and washed the soap out of her hair. “I've a strong compelling reason to be careful and to come home to. I know it's part of your nature, but you don't have to worry about me when I’m send out to battle.”

“I'll try. But I've lost so much in my life already…”

He tipped her head up and kissed her lips to stop her from talking, stroking his tongue against hers. He kept kissing her till she had become all melted and unable to remember what had made her anxious and sad. Nyx pulled back and looked into her green eyes, a faint smile on his lips as he nodded pleased.

He laughed when she stuck her tongue out and grabbed the conditioner he bought from a little place that made home-crafted soaps, shampoos, hair scrubs and the such. They even made custom items so he had bought conditioners, shampoos, and hair masks specially designed for Angelica’s hair. The look on her face has been worth the extra Gil spend on it.

Nyx massaged the conditioner into her hair and put it up with some special clasps. “Be right back. Need to get you that ice cream,” he murmured, making her sigh in delight.

“I'll be right here.” She closed her eyes and heard him leave, enjoying the hot water. Seems her day had turned out much better than expected. Nyx was such a sweetheart.

The Glaive tapped your shoulder gently, and she opened her eyes again to see a bowl of her favourite ice cream and a healthy heap of whipped cream. Cherry on top even! “Thank you, baby. Now get your butt in the tub!” She heard him huff amused but seconds later, the sound of a belt unbuckling and a zipper being lowered filled her ears.

“Scoot forward.” Wiggling forward, she felt his presence behind her, and Nyx settled into the tub. His scarred arms snaked around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. Angelica hummed pleased as she ate the ice cream. This was a cold she did not mind one bit. After she had finished it, Nyx placed it on the edge and held her closer.

They just laid there for a while. Not saying anything and enjoying each other’s company. His fingers traced random patterns on her belly, the beat of his heart like music to her. She even dozed off for a few short minutes, exhausted from her day.

“Angie. Need to wash the conditioner out of your hair. Then we can get in bed and sleep,” he murmured in her ear before pressing a soft kiss on her cheek. She grumbled softly but let him wash out her hair, combing through it to get the tangles out.

“Touch touch,” she murmured amused when they got out of the tub and squeezed his firm behind playfully. He growled amused and nipped her shoulder while drying her mane of curls.

“Nuhu, paws to yourself. You’re too sleepy for fun. But, if you behave and get some good sleep….we can have fun in the morning.” Angelica cheered softly, but he wasn’t wrong. She felt exhausted, the nodding off in the tub a major hint.

“You’re…” She smiled innocently when he narrowed his eyes at her after they had dried off and snuggled into bed together, his strong arms pulling her against his chest.

“Astrals forbid if you’re saying one more time that I am too good for you, Angelica Venita, and I will spank you. No, don’t you dare to say it so you can get spanked.” She laughed amused. He knew her too well. “Sleep now, Angel.” He brushed his lips against her ear and hummed a song from his homeland, lulling her to sleep. Comfortable and cherished in the warmth of the Glaive.


End file.
